rshllfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeridite Hydrea
Zeridite Hydrea '''is a young, bizarre Alaecor who is capable of controlling the weather and communicating with the wind. He is the younger cousin of Malachite and Hemimorphite, and the older adopted son of Scipia. Initially a recluse who frequently played video games, Zeridite assisted his mother in achieving her goal in reestablishing peace to PokéPlitRule. '''Physical Appearance Like all Alaecor (except for Malachite), Zeridite is small in stature. He has pale skin, gray eyes, and short, teal hair. He usually wears light blue pajamas and white sandals, although will occasionally wear other attire given to him by his adoptive mother. Background In the first two years of his life, Zeridite lived at the Palace of Alaecolus, where he was nurtured by his parents until the Exytherx had invaded his homeland. When the invasion commenced, Malachite fled to the Solunar Kingdom with Zeridite after they were separated from Hemi. Ever since then, Zeridite resided in the Solunar Kingdom with Malachite and was taught in secret how to utilize his powers by Malachite. When he and Malachite reunited with Hemi, Zeridite had learned much about his homeworld from his cousins, Hemi in particular. While growing up in the Solunar Kingdom, Zeridite became distant and withdrawn for he detested all who inhabited the kingdom; disgusted with how happy-go-lucky everyone was, he isolated himself from society. Zeridite felt out of place and considered the kingdom to be unreal; forbidden to leave the kingdom, Zeridite's dream was to one day leave the Solunar Kingdom. Uninterested in serving Selyf, Zeridite successfully deceived everybody (excluding Malachite) into believing that he had a weak constitution so that he would be left alone. Aware of how Zeridite felt, Malachite introduced him to video games in hope of bringing some happiness into his life. After Malachite introduced Zeridite to video games, Zeridite became addicted to them and remained in his room for the majority of the time; he refused to speak with anyone but Malachite and the only time he left his room was at night to privately train with Malachite. Around the age of ten, Zeridite met Scipia and was assigned with watching over her until she recovered. Believing that Scipia was like the rest of the people from the Solunar Kingdom, Zeridite withheld from speaking to her and displayed his public facade until he witnessed her express anger. Once realizing that she was different from the residents of the Solunar Kingdom, Zeridite grew interested in her and began to converse with her; quickly becoming attached to her. Upon perceiving that Scipia was his gateway to escaping from the Solunar Kingdom, Zeridite prevented Scipia from departing unless she agreed to take him with her and become his personal maid for he feared being alone. After Scipia accepted his demand, Zeridite abscond from the kingdom with Scipia. After Kosvios was defeated by Scipia, Zeridite left the mansion at some point to complete a task given to him by Malachite which was to travel to Zora's Domain and return the Water Medallion to the current Water Sage, Prince Ralis. Unable to find his way to Zora's Domain and upon noticing Magikoopa flying on his broom, Zeridite conjured a thunderstorm and manipulated the lightning to strike down Magikoopa. Once Magikoopa had fallen, Zeridite went over to him and asked him for directions. Subsequent to speaking with Magikoopa, Zeridite headed toward Zora's Domain with a concerned Magikoopa following behind him as Magikoopa didn't want to leave the child alone. Zeridite soon became friends with Magikoopa and was distraught when Magikoopa was abducted by Cacklonic. Determined to save Magikoopa, Zeridite left Zora's Domain after returning the Water Medallion to Prince Ralis. Zeridite's search for Magikoopa was interrupted by Malachite, however, when he appeared before Zeridite and notified him about the wedding. Back at the Solunar Kingdom again, Zeridite was forced to attend the wedding. Although Zeridite was opposed to Scipia marrying Malachite, he did not attempt to prevent the wedding from transpiring as he was unaware that Malachite had coerced her into accepting his proposal. When the wedding ended, Hemi approached Zeridite about becoming Scipia's adopted son. Bewildered yet thrilled, Zeridite had promptly consented to the offer and expressed much gratitude toward Scipia for persuading Hemi into allowing him live with her instead. He later left the Solunar Kingdom with Scipia after she agreed to assist him in rescuing Magikoopa. While on the way to rescue Magikoopa, Zeridite encounters Zophos and Naila who had been looking for Scipia; he befriends Naila and the two decide to join Zeridite and Scipia in saving Magikoopa from Cacklonic. After receiving a horse from Primula, Naila rides on ahead from Castle Town with Zeridite, leaving Zophos alone with Scipia at Zophos's request. Upon discovering from the wind that Malachite had appeared and attacked Zophos, Zeridite informs Naila prior to rushing over to the battlefield in hopes of stopping Malachite from potentially murdering Zophos. Personality Zeridite is an eccentric, clever, and competitive introvert who loves playing video games and exploring. He typically displays a self-possessed demeanor, but his behavior can change drastically depending on the individual(s) he's with. When in the presence of adults, strangers particularly, Zeridite is anxious, reserved and quiet; he prefers keeping his distance and is disinclined to speaking. He generally doesn't trust adults and refuses to converse with them. Zeridite is sociable however, when with friends or certain family members (Scipia, Lennon, Symet, Shadyn, Sasori); he enjoys their company and is very loyal to them. Although Zeridite respects and cares for Hemi and Malachite, he deems Hemi as far too controlling and overprotective, while he fears Malachite's power and is envious of him. According to Shadyn, Zeridite is actually very close to Malachite. Unlike Malachite and Hemi, Zeridite does not loathe villains, nor does he hold a grudge against the Exytherx for subjugating his homeworld. Regardless of the fact that Naila is one of Kieron's minions, Zeridite had befriended her; additionally, he is intrigued by Zophos and holds Sasori in high regard, despite knowing that he was formerly a villain. Trivia * Zeridite named himself at the age of six; his name means "sky hermit". ** He was known as Frost before he named himself. He was given this temporary name by his mother since he was born during the winter season. * Zeridite's favorite color is blue. * Zeridite's favorite video game genre is horror; he likes action-adventure, fantasy, and RPGs as well. * He supports Zophipia (Zophos x Scipia) and Scepia (Scipia x Scirwode) despite knowing that Scipia is already married to Malachite.